Tired
by The Queen of Sin
Summary: Alex is worried about Olivia. More info inside.


Title: Tired  
>Fandom: SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: If I owned them, Olivia would throw herself at every boy that looks at her.  
>AN: Not my best, but the idea wouldn't leave me. Thanks to and love for Leigh, the ever constant whip at my back... that came out kinkier than I thought it would...

Olivia leaned back against the headboard as she watched Alex walk about the bedroom in her underwear, putting her "Lawyer Clothes" away. Olivia's gaze travelled over the creamy toned skin that Alex worked very hard to keep. She sighed, looking down at her no longer so toned stomach, _I'm too old for her._

Olivia had always loved watching Alex go about her nightly routine. It was calming to her to watch her move with ease across their bedroom, taking her make-up off, putting clothes away and finding her pyjamas.

"God I can't remember that last time we actually had dinner together and then went to bed together."

"Don't jinx it!" Alex's disembodied voice warned her from the walk in wardrobe.

"Work has just been hell recently", she rubbed her hands over her face, feeling every one of her years and then a few more.

"Work is always hell, Liv"

Alex walked out pulling her NYPD sleep shirt over her head. Alex turned off the main light leaving the bedside lamp to cast its soft glow over the room. She sauntered over with a glint in her eye. Olivia cringed inwardly. _God I __really want to, but I'd give it 5 seconds before I'm snoring._

Alex knelt on the bed facing her girlfriend. The soft smell of the body lotion she applied nightly, washing over her, relaxing her further.

"Alex... sweetie... I'm..."

"Tired." Alex finished for her. "I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

Olivia was about to question her meaning when Alex held up a hand to stop her.

"Just hear me out would you?" She took a deep breath, completely unsure how her comments would be received.

"What would you say, if I asked you to cut back on your hours?"

Olivia responded immediately, "I'd ask if you've actually seen the SVU case load. They need me there; if they didn't then I wouldn't be there"

"Liv, what if you asked Don to be placed in a more... supervisory position?"

Alex waited for a response, and seeing none coming she forged ahead with her explanation.

"Rollins and Amaro are settling in well, and Cragen's just got a budget increase to hire two more detectives. What if, instead of doing the grunt work with the other detectives you stay behind the scenes helping them out when they need it, or help train up the new guys when they arrive?" She could see that Olivia wasn't objecting to her idea, but wasn't completely convinced.

So she decided to go in for the kill.

"Babe, I'm worried about you... and Cragen is too. You're burning out and I don't want that to happen."

"You've been talking to Cragen?"

Alex smiled, "Me and Don have always been friends and have always talked. We're worried." Alex reached to stroke along Olivia's leg lightly.

"Olivia, you're tired. Don't think I can't see it. Just think about it, no more 3am wake up calls, getting home for dinner, a full night's sleep. Think of all the things you can do in your spare time... we could spend more time together" She got quieter then, "... settle down maybe..."

"Settle down?" She asked with a smirk, unseen to Alex who was currently staring at the bed sheet.

"Ignore that for now and concentrate on the other things I said." She looked up at her then, "Look, I'm not asking you to quit, I never would, all I'm asking is that you think about cutting down, for your own sake. Just... think about it okay?"

Olivia sat there quietly for a while. When it seemed no conversation was coming, Alex kissed her on the cheek and turned off the lamp. She snuggled under the covers and rested her head on Olivia's chest while she wrapped an arm around her. Alex knew Olivia needed time to think before she did anything, and Alex didn't want to force her into anything, so she gave her the space to think.

Alex was just about to drop off to sleep when she heard Olivia.

"You want to start a family with me?" She spoke as if she didn't believe it.

Alex kissed the skin under her head, and spoke the simple truth. "Of course."

Olivia grew silent again and so Alex rested her head back down. Olivia began to move so she was lying flat on the bed instead of against the headboard. They shifted to become comfortable but essentially kept their positions. They lay in silence once more, breath deepening and muscles relaxing further.

Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I love you" she murmured, so she didn't disturb her girlfriend. In response Alex squeezed the arm that she had lay across her stomach, and muttered a reply of "Love you" before she fell completely into sleep.

Olivia soon followed her, her body, mind and soul exhausted.

* * *

><p><p>

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 10 years ago she wouldn't even consider what she was about to do, but right now all she could feel was relieved.

"Cap, can I have a word?"

"Of course, have a seat."

She walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><p>

Reviews are lovely!


End file.
